The present invention relates to a golf ball superior in flight performance.
There has been a desire that a solid golf ball should have a good feel on impact and an ability to stop quickly on the green. One way to attain this desire was to optimize the properties of the core and cover for the condition in which the golf ball experiences comparatively high spin (or backspin of about 3000 rpm induced by the driver shot).
However, the golf ball has recently been improved such that it increases its travel distance even when it is hit with low spin and at a high launch angle. The improvement in golf balls as well as clubs has changed the way of golf play. Now, it is not uncommon that the backspin induced by the driver (or any other clubs for a long carry) is less than 2000 rpm.
Under such a low spin condition, the golf ball experiences less coefficient of drag during flight and increases in carry. However, the golf ball with conventional dimples has the disadvantage that it gradually loses lift as it decreases in speed in the section of trajectory beyond the peak. The loss of lift leads to a decreased carry.